


The Significance of Braids

by DivergentMage



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Braids, Character Study, F/M, Gen, No Dialogue, Sort Of, a teensy bit angsty, hair braiding has a meaning, tbh I didn’t even know if I could finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: The Rajavi sisters all had braids and they all meant something different for them.
Relationships: Kimiya Rajavi & Tamara Rajavi, Kimiya Rajavi/Alex Strike (implied), Ravan Rajavi & Kimiya Rajavi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	The Significance of Braids

Ravan had always put her hair in braids. It relaxed her, weaving her normally all over the place hair into one piece neatly. As she tucked in each strand, she could imagine each section of her hair as a part of her. She was fire, and her braids grounded her. She stepped forward to take the bowl of fire on water from Master Rufus. The fire exploded outwards beautifully, wrapping her in its heat. She smiled.

* * *

When it was Kimiya’s turn for the Iron Trial, she was nervous. She was like little sparks of fire skittering on the cold stone. Ravan took her aside and showed her how to braid her hair. Kimiya pretended each of the strands were her worries, and she wove them together tightly to her head so they would not escape her. The bowl of fire touched her hands and the flames swirled together into a tight column. It was beautiful. Ravan ran her fingers through her hair and her braids came loose. She did not need her braids anymore. The fire in her soul grew stronger.

* * *

When Tamara was to go to the Iron Trial, Ravan was gone. But still, Kimiya remembered her. Tamara was stiff and tightly wounded. She was fire frozen in a glass box. Kimiya showed her how to plait her hair in twin braids. She remembered how Ravan used to do the same and she smiled. Tamara’s braids were intricate like art. They showed the parts of her where she could not. When she reached out for the bowl of fire, the fire burned an intense gold and highlighted the elaborate twists in her hair. Kimiya undid her tightly woven hair and smiled proudly. She did not need her braids anymore. The boy leaning casually on the bleachers smirked at her. She grinned back.

* * *

When Kimiya stared at the massive golden tower, she could only feel dread. Tamara came up to her and handed her the old hair ribbons. They sat together silently in each other’s companionship as Kimiya braided her loose hair into a crown. She stared up at the golden tower grimly. Fire burned at her fingertips. She smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! So you got to the end! To be very honest, I had absolutely no clue where I was going with this until I was done and wow I can’t believe I actually wrote all that! Kudos and comments will feed my plot bunnies!


End file.
